Fly
|names = Fly (English) Segui Il Tuo Cuore (Italian) |album = |track = |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |write = Maurizio D'Aniello, Elisa Rosselli |produce = Maurizio D'Aniello |adm = Sony/ATV Music Publishing |pre = All the Magic |next = Stand Up}}Fly is the second song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy Life's a journey, a roller coaster Keep the faith and fight for what you want Improve your powers Learn to be stronger You're not alone One day you'll reach out for my hand And I'll be there Just believe in yourself and In the magic within (Oh fairy oh oh oh ooh ooh oh) This Is all about being friends All for one and one for all We believe in what we are We'll never give up Smile You have the power to be free Use a little fantasy Let your heart bloom like a flower You will always win, will always dream (And win) All you gotta do is fly Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy |-|Italian= Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Nei tuoi occhi, nuovi mondi. E milioni di avventure che, solo a Magix tu puoi vivere. Insieme a noi, ed ogni giorno i tuoi poteri scoprirai. Ogni sfida che verrà, vinceremo insieme. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! La vita è un gioco, un arcobaleno. Come i suoi colori, siamo noi. Così diverse, e un'unica magia. È l'allegria quell'incantesimo speciale fra di noi. Con il rosso, il giallo e il blu, coloriamo il mondo! Sei amiche per la pelle noi, dammi la tua mano e poi spiega le tue ali per volare insieme a noi. C'è un mondo magico vedrai, non ci arrenderemo mai! I tuoi sogni sono la realtà, se tu lo vuoi. Magiche, splenderemo noi. Guarda in alto e ci vedrai. Winx! Apri le ali e vola via. Dammi la tua mano e poi, siamo noi tutte per una, e una per tutte! Winx! Segui il tuo cuore e volerai, usa la tua fantasia, i tuoi sogni sono la realtà: questa è magia! Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Movies Songs Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs Category:Dance Dance Revolution: Winx Club